Blizzard
by CrystalClear98
Summary: Percy finds out some stuff, so do the Avengers and then there's the 'Grave Danger' that Blizzard keeps talking about. Life's complicated for everyone involved and of course there's the poor couple who can never be together. Life sucks and then, if you're really lucky, you die.
1. Prologue

**Hope you guys like my new story. I will be uploading the first chapter straight away. R & R please!**

Prologue

When I was born my mother asked for me to be blessed, to be the most powerful demi-god in existence. The gods refused, they knew what would come of asking something like that. But my mother was determined. So she took me to a witch, a witch who had promised to grant her wish.

Nothing happened, my mother felt she had been cheated and barely acknowledged my existence. Until I turned 5 and the monsters began to attack. Suddenly I was a nuisance, the bane of her life.

And then my hair turned silver. Not just white but silver. My mother began to hope that maybe she hadn't been cheated after all. She hadn't. One touch and I could freeze over a lake or create a frost just by focusing slightly. My mother was happy and so was I. I had finally proved myself to her, finally made her proud of me.

But every gift comes at a price.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chiron wasn't sure how to tell Percy. He shouldn't keep it from him any longer; Percy had a right to know. He'd be meeting her soon anyway.

Clint Barton was chilling out in the kitchen of Avengers Tower. After the events of Christmas he and Pepper had moved back in and invited the Avengers to live there too. All of them, except Thor who they had no contact with as he was in Asguard, had agreed. He and Natasha would go off on missions same as normal and report back to Fury, but this was where they would return.

He and Natasha were watching Steve attempt to make a Pot Noodle, it was better entertainment than Reality TV, especially as they didn't have to pay for it. He said that to Natasha and she grinned.

"Sure beats any circus, huh?" Clint got uncomfortable, like he always did when the circus was bought up.

They heard the sound of the elevator doors opening and the unmistakable voice of Tony Stark. Bruce was beside him nodding when they entered the kitchen. They were discussing something science so Clint tuned out.

"Sir there is a young woman here to see Agent Barton." JARVIS stated, making everyone but Natasha and Tony jump.

"I still don't get how that thing works." Steve said frowning down at his Pot Noodle.

"It's a he! JARVIS is a he! Not a thing!" Tony replied angrily, Bruce and Natasha managed to maintain straight faces, but Clint was making snuffling noises.

"Send her up JARVIS." He said after he had regained some composure. "It's probably someone from S.H.I.E.L.D."

But when the elevator doors opened they didn't reveal a S.H.I.L.E.D agent. Clint blinked slightly then recognition plastered his face.

"What day is it Clint?" She was British, she had chocolate brown hair done up in a bun and she wore dark shades that hid her eyes. Her skin was pale, and her lips red. Her features were sharp as was her voice. She was irritated. She wore a black leather jacket, blue skinny jeans, knee high lace up leather high heeled boots and, oddly enough, old-fashioned, grey-white silk gloves. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Umm…errr…" Clint stuttered, his thinking face in place.

"July 21st?" Bruce said helpfully. The woman didn't even glance up at him, at least not visibly. Her head was still trained on Clint.

Clint shot out of his chair and ran for his room yelling,

"Oh shit! I'll be right back!" And he was indeed, right back, with a fresh t-shirt and pair of jeans, and brown leather jacket.

Then before any of the Avengers had a chance to ask how they knew each other they were gone.

Outside the Tower Clint looked apologetically at the girl.

"I'm really sorry."

"Tell that to the rest of our dysfunctional family when we get there." Clint sighed and changed the subject.

"So where ya bin Blizzard? Any place sunny?" He said with a grin. Blizzard glared at him.

They were walking quickly now, swept along by everyone else's impatience to get to wherever they were going.

"Do not get _funny _with _me_ Clint Barton. It will only end in tears." She spoke with old-fashion grace; there was charm in her words, even though it was a threat.

When they reached the tall building they entered without exchanging a word, they nodded to the man at the counter. They got into the elevator and rode all the way up in silence.

Clint began to grin as the elevator pinged and opened.

"Good to be back, eh Blizzard?" Clint grinned easily as he stepped out of the elevator and into Olympus.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, it's short because I want to know what people think before making a, hopefully, longer chapter two. R & R please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Please review guys! Hope you like it!**

Chapter Two

As Percy stood with Annabeth and Grover he felt the queasy feeling in his stomach again.

"Percy she's not gonna bite you! Calm down you're making _me_ squirm!" Grover bleated, shaking his head.

Percy tried to clear his mind, to no avail. He just wished that somebody had told him about his immortal half-sister before.

"What's this curse that Chiron mentioned anyways?"

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't ask that straight away Percy. Curses are usually a touchy subject for those who are cursed." Annabeth advised. Percy nodded, he'd probably do best to listen to Annabeth, she was a daughter of the wisdom goddess.

"Right, got it. The whole immortality is a gift though right?"

"Gift! Percy there are a lot of people who would definitely consider staying young forever out there but do you know a single demi-god who would choose eternal life?"

Percy thought about this for a second, maybe some Aphrodite kid's, but who would want to be chased by monsters for all of eternity? Grover and Annabeth saw the understanding in his eyes and nodded.

Grover then spotted a girl who looked about 19 and a slightly older guy walking towards them. Blizzard appeared to be arguing with a guy everyone recognised.

"Sup man? We hear you're a superhero now! What's up with that?" Travis cried upon seeing Clint. Clint grinned broadly at his younger cousin.

"Well if you reach a great age like mine perhaps you to will achieve greatness!" He boomed in an advertisers deep tones. Travis erupted into laughter and the Apollo kids came running up to Clint cheering.

"Three cheers for Clint Barton, son of Apollo!" Cried one of Clint's half-brothers.

Blizzard however was making her way towards Percy, Annabeth and Grover.

"We're gonna go and pretend not to eavesdrop by the fountain." Annabeth stated as she marched Grover over to the huge fountain of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Percy gulped and turned to face Blizzard.

"You must be Percy? Hero of Olympus."

"Luke was the real hero, and everybody who fought in the war is a Hero of Olympus." Percy said, truthfully. He wasn't really sure what her impression of him was as her face was half hidden by her dark glasses.

"Wise words, Percy Jackson."

"It's the truth."

"Some would not perceive it in such a way."

"Well then they're idiots." She laughed at his words; the sound reminded him of a snowflake dancing on the wind for some reason.

"I agree. But I want to hear the tale from your point of view; others can never tell it right if they have not been there to see it."

And so Percy launched into a full recount of the events of the past four years. How he, Annabeth and Grover had successfully returned Zeus his Master Bolt and Hades his Helm of darkness, and been betrayed by one he had called friend. How he, Annabeth and his half-brother Tyson had journeyed through the Sea of Monsters, saved Grover, gotten the Golden Fleece and accidentally brought Thalia, daughter of Zeus back to life. He told of his journey with Zoe, Thalia, Grover and Bianca to rescue Artemis and Annabeth from Atlas, how he felt he had let Bianca and Nico down when she sacrificed herself. How Annabeth had lead him, Tyson and Grover through the Labyrinth, and of how Rachel had hit Kronos (who was in Luke's body) with a blue plastic hairbrush, how Nico had finally let go of his grudge against Percy, of poor Calypso trapped on her island. Then he told of the final stand, of Beckendorf's sacrifice, of Selena's redemption, of Rachel's visions and how she became the new oracle, of Luke's act of sacrifice and of turning down immortality so that future generations of demi-gods would have a better life.

"You are a true hero Percy Jackson. For more than the big things you have achieved. But for that kind act towards Clarisse, letting her be the hero. For not telling everyone about Thalia's fear of heights. For letting your mother save herself. For caring about others, for coming back for your friends when you could've stayed with Calypso, whom you still care for. For seeing that there are far more important things than immortality. I am proud to call you my brother."

Just when things could've gotten awkward Clint came running up looking extremely panicky.

"Thor and Loki are here for some kind of peace talk! If they see me they'll realise! And if they see you and you appear at the Tower to get me for something?! The Avengers can't know, they aren't ready for this yet. Let them deal with aliens and Norse gods first." Clint said all of this in a hurried whisper.

"Loki? As in the dude who tried to take over the world?" Percy asked with a confused frown.

"Redemption or some shit like that." Clint said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"He is right, I'm sorry Percy but we must leave. Tell father what happened." She patted his shoulder lightly with her gloved hand and then sped off, Clint right beside her.

Annabeth and Grover came back over to Percy looking confused. Percy explained the situation to them and they nodded in understanding.

"Clint's right, give them time to get over Norse gods and aliens first. It would be too much for them, knowledge isn't always good for people in large doses." Annabeth said wisely.

Grover bleated his agreement and they made their way through the crowd, Percy keeping a sharp eye out for Poseidon. No doubt he'd appear when Percy least expected it.

* * *

Having reached the ground floor of the Empire State building Clint and Blizzard were discussing their options.

"I can't go back to the Tower yet, it hasn't been long enough. But at the same time I don't wanna be too long. Thor might decide to drop by and see the others, they'd see more than a coincidence."

"Why did you have to make such intelligent friends?" Blizzard groaned, smacking a gloved hand to her forehead.

"Tell ya what if we wander back to the Tower slowly we should get there at a reasonable time."

So they meandered along, stopping to look in shop windows or to get a hot dog.

"Wait what am I gonna say about you? They're bound to ask who you are and how I know you. I _have _to tell them _something_."

Blizzard stared thoughtfully at her hot dog for a moment. Then said,

"Tell them you know me from the circus and that the few of us that escaped that life were having a reunion to see how we were all doing."

"I hate lying to them. But it's a damn good idea, better than what I've got anyway." Clint grumbled.

"And what is it you've got?"

"Nothing." Blizzard chuckled and they rounded a corner that bought them out right in front of the Avengers Tower.

"See you at the Winter Solstice. And don't forget this time!" Blizzard called after Clint as he ran into the huge lobby area.

As Clint came into the kitchen the last thing he expected was a welcoming committee. But there they were. Natasha and Bruce sat on the breakfast bar stools, Tony sat on the counter fiddling with his phone and Steve reading the daily newspaper, leaning against the counter.

"Who was she?" Bruce asked, intrigued.

"I had JARVIS run her face for details, but looks as though she doesn't exist." Tony said looking up from his phone, obviously annoyed by this. Damn, they hadn't thought of the whole name issue. He couldn't very well tell them that her name was Blizzard now could he?

"Her name's Hayley, Hayley Clayton. We were in the circus together. Those few of us who got out met up to see how we were all doing."

Steve, Bruce and Tony seemed to think this was a suitable explanation and went their separate ways, Steve to the gym, Bruce and Tony to the lab. Natasha, however, remained suspicious.

"Is that the truth?" She asked as he rummaged around the kitchen. Surely there had to be food somewhere around here! Then he remembered that Tony was a squirrel and probably had all the food spread out around the Tower in various different hiding places. Clint wandered into the lounge, Natasha hot on his heels.

"Of course." Clint kept his voice level as he lifted up one of the sofa cushions to reveal a packet of Cadbury's chocolate buttons. "Jackpot!"

"Clint!" Natasha cried, trying to bring his attention back to the conversation. "Why meet up after all these years?"

"Because it's nice to meet up with people you once knew, to see what they've done with their lives and how they're doing." Clint said softly. Great she'd managed to make him guilty. What was it Blizzard had once told him? Oh yeah, _"You allow people to worm their way into your heart to easily Clint. Family is one thing, but strangers are another." _Clint sighed. How did Blizzard live the way she did? Going from one place to another, never settling, never making friends. Even Natasha let people into her life. Sure so far it was only really him, Steve, Bruce and occasionally Tony but it was still someone. Blizzard isolated herself far too much.

"Okay. I'm gonna go gym, wanna come?" Natasha sensed that the conversation was over. Clint was strange, he confused her. He'd say one thing but his tone would say another. For instance she'd always known that the circus was a touchy subject for Clint. He tried to hide it but at the end of the day she was trained in interrogation techniques, she knew. And now here he was meeting up with the people he'd known whilst at the circus. He nodded and they headed down to the gym where Steve was beating the crap out of a punching bag.

"Easy Steve, it's dead already!" Clit called out to the soldier. Steve turned around with a grin.

* * *

Man_ I'd like to see him go up against Clarisse! _Clint thought to himself as Steve and Natasha wrestled in the ring. He wasn't sure who'd win in all honesty.

"Hey guys! Look who stopped by!" Tony sounded angry. _Please tell me Thor had more sense than to bring Loki _here, Clint thought. He hated that little rat. A lot.

"What, is _he _doing here." Natasha growled menacingly.

Clint turned to see a very angry Tony stood in front of an anxious Thor and a nervous L- Wait nervous? Why would Loki by nervous?

"Looking nervous there Reindeer Games. What's eatin' ya?" Clint asked, the threat in his voice clearly stated that unless there was an incredibly good reason _he_ was going to be the one eating him.

"My friends let me explain!" Thor boomed, everyone winced a bit. Was there no volume switch for this guy? Loki seemed to be thinking something along the same lines as this as he looked like he wanted to apologise for his brother's ignorance of the term 'indoor voice'.

"When I took Loki back to Asguard Heimdall realised that Loki was being possessed. Our father was able to take the enchantment off after some difficulty. He is completely innocent!" Thor thundered all this in a voice that clearly said 'isn't it wonderful!'

"Excuse me if I have trouble believing that." Clint growled.

"If you need proof just look at his eyes. When he was last here Loki's eyes were blue. But now they are their true colour again, green."

They all stared at Loki's eyes from a distance. This was easy for Clint and he saw right away that Thor was right. He still, however, had trust issues with the guy.

"Okay, JARVIS did Bruce get all of that?" Tony asked.

"Yes sir."

They all headed upstairs to the kitchen where Bruce was waiting for them. All was silent for a moment.

"So what brings you guys to our neck of the universe?" Bruce asked awkwardly. Thor looked puzzled at Bruce's choice of wording. Loki rolled his eyes.

"You get used to my brother's ignorance eventually." It was the first time they had heard Loki speak since the Manhattan incident. They remembered a harsh, angry, vicious voice. But the voice that had just spoken was soft. And now that they were really looking at him they could see other differences as well, not just his eyes. His face, once contorted with rage was kinder. There was a glint of mischief in his eyes and everything about him screamed 'I live for fun!'

Thor was glaring at his brother.

"I am not ignorant!" He protested, to which Loki stated one word.

"Alfheim."

"Will you never let that go?" Thor asked, almost pleadingly.

"Never."

"But I learnt my lesson." Thor was now trying (rather successfully) to pull off puppy dog eyes. Loki merely raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

"What's Alfheim?" Steve asked, confused.

"One of the Nine Realms. On which Thor made an absolute fool of himself."

"How?" Tony asked, intrigued now.

"Well Alfheim is home to the Light Elves, they are very skilled in magic and are generally a very intelligent people. Thor embarrassed himself thoroughly by revealing how ignorant he is after rather a lot of mead."

"Mead?" Clint asked, puzzled.

"Alcohol." Tony answered.

"Trust you to know that, Tony." Natasha snorted.

"You tricked me brother!" Thor howled, angrily.

"I did not. Do not blame me for your mistakes." Nobody but Tony noticed the twinkle of mischief in Loki's eyes. Tony knew instantly that he didn't want to be on the opposing side in a prank war with this guy.

"So you guys staying here? Or are you heading back to Asguard?" Bruce asked.

"I am afraid that we must go back to Asguard to relay…information, back to father. But then, if you don't mind, we will come back."

"Information? What information?" Tony asked, frowning at his lack of intel.

"I am afraid we cannot tell you, we swore oaths not to reveal this information to mortals."

"So when you come back are you staying forever or just for a while?" Steve asked.

"I am not sure. We will arrange it with father when we get back." At this Loki grumbled something about not getting involved in whatever argument Thor and their father were going to get into next and something else about Thor warning him when this argument was happening so that he could make plans to avoid it.

"Ouch what the hell!" Clint leapt off of his chair, hands clasped to his butt. Tony had been holding a blow torch underneath the metal stool that Clint had been sat on. Loki was frowning for some reason.

"What?" Clint asked him.

"Could you please refrain from using that word in my presence?"

"Why?" Bruce asked what they were all thinking.

"My daughter's nickname is Hel." They all blinked except for Thor who looked slightly fearful at the mention of his niece.

"What's it short for?" Steve asked politely.

"Hela."

"Your daughter scares me." Thor whimpered.

"Oh for goodness sake Thor grow up! My daughter is lovely."

"She is obsessed with homicide." They all looked at Thor like he was crazy (which they were starting to think he was).

"Is she a goddess?"

"Yes, goddess of death, she rules Helheim."

"Cool, guess that's how he knows what a homicide is then." Tony said with a shrug.

"Didn't know you had a kid."

"He has three sons as well." Thor began.

"Yes and we're not getting into this conversation right now, _are we?_" Loki said threateningly.

"Why not?" Steve asked. It was at this moment that Tony started laughing, having looked Loki up on Google.

"One of them is a…sea monster, one is an… eight-legged horse and the other…is a giant wolf!" Tony said between fits of laughter. And then his chair mysteriously broke and he fell to the floor with a mighty crash. And then everyone was laughing.

They didn't even realise it 'til the morning, but they had just accepted Loki, and actually, he wasn't such a bad guy.


	4. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everybody that has favourited or followed this story. You guys are the best!**

**Answer to candyandfanfics- Thanks, glad you liked it!**

**Answer to Guest- I got the idea whilst watching the advert and I guess some elements are the same, but there will be differences in certain things as I haven't seen the film and I don't want it to be too similar.**

**Answer to Guest-Thanks glad you enjoyed it!**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

Chapter Three

A month later Clint was beginning to feel guilty. With Thor and Loki now living in the Tower he didn't really have an excuse for not telling them the truth. At first he had opted for the whole "The truce between the Asguardian's and the Greek's had only just been forged, why push his luck?" However, after an Iris message from some of his siblings telling him how the truce was officially stable he didn't even have that excuse anymore. He knew they were beginning to suspect something was up, he'd see kids from camp in the city and wave, once he went to go see how everyone was doing at camp and ended up staying all day. When he got back the others expected him to tell them where he'd been, he just waved his hand and said, "Around." It wouldn't take Thor and Loki much longer to discover his secret, and he had a sinking feeling that Loki already suspected, he wasn't an idiot after all.

The final straw was when Percy sent an Iris message at midnight.

"Sorry I woke you, but I didn't think sending you an Iris message in the day was a good idea. But I thought that I should tell you that Thor and Loki are coming to the winter solstice. Just thought you ought to know, in case you hadn't told them yet. And all demi-gods are expected to come to celebrate the truce."

Clint sighed.

"Guess I'll have to tell them."

Even after the Iris message Clint couldn't sleep. How was he supposed to tell them all this? Sure Thor and Loki would back him up, but how did he go about it? He couldn't very well just blurt it out and expect them to be okay with it. He eventually settled on sitting them down and telling them everything, maybe he'd make something nice to eat for dinner or lunch or something. Actually come to think of it making something to eat was probably not the best of ideas, he wasn't exactly a good cook.

But Clint would never get the chance to tell them in the way he wanted.

* * *

It was nearly lunchtime and Clint was about to put his master plan into action when Thor and Loki (who for the past month had been wearing what Thor called 'Midguardian Clothing') came running into the lounge area in full battle dress (minus the helmets).

"Friends, some allies of ours are in need of assistance, they have requested that we help them immediately!" Thor boomed and everyone winced.

"Thor what did I tell you about your 'Indoor Voice'?" Loki reprimanded him and Thor bowed his head in shame.

"We'll help!" Tony cried, jumping up from the sofa and running to get his Iron Man suit. After being banned from the lab after a particularly, how should I put this, explosive experiment.

But as they drove out of Manhattan and headed to Long Island (Loki was giving directions) Clint began to feel sick. They were headed to Camp Half-blood. Which meant that his family was in danger. And to make things worse Thor explained everything, how the allies they were going to help were the children of mortals and Greek gods. Yeah, Clint was in deep shit.

When they reached Half-blood Hill Thor and Loki ran ahead and passed through the camp borders with ease. However, what with the others being mortal they couldn't pass the property line without permission from either one of the campers, a god or Chiron, all of whom were extremely busy.

As Clint watched the destruction from the hill, watched the monsters tearing through the ranks of demi-gods he knew what he had to do.

"How do we get down there to help?" Steve asked, looking at the ground in front of him, he tried to step forward again but the magical borders merely repelled him.

And then Clint took the step forward that the others could not. They stared at him, confused and shocked.

"I, Clint Barton, son of Apollo, give you permission to enter Camp Half-blood." And then, unable to face his friends he turned and ran to help his family.

* * *

They had no idea how long they had been fighting when they spotted a familiar face. It was the girl who had come to get Clint from the Tower, Hayley Clayton. Only it wasn't quite her. This girl wore ancient Greek armour, like the other demi-gods, she didn't wear shades to cover her eyes, which were odd, one was blue with silver flecks, the other silver with blue flecks, and her chocolate brown hair was streaked with silver-white and hung in plait that fell just below her waist. But the gloves were still there, Tony had a feeling there was some story behind them, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know it.

Loki had caught sight of her too and a look of fear flashed across his face. Thor was too busy fighting off some sort of giant dog with a huge, particularly fearsome girl. Steve couldn't figure out why Loki seemed to fear her, until she peeled of a glove and brushed her hand against a hydra, immediately turning it to ice.

Clint and Percy were back to back fighting off a pack of hellhounds when they saw the Laestrygonians thundering towards Hulk, who was busy beating the living Hades out of the Minotaur.

"You go help Hulk, I'll cover you!" Percy cried, Clint nodded and leapt over a hellhound and raced towards Hulk. He shot down two Laestrygonians then got swotted away by another. A group of kids from the Ares cabin charged the remaining Laestrygonians with the help of Tony. Hulk, completely oblivious to all this, continued smashing the Minotaur about like a rag doll (or a Loki).

By the end of the battle the only ones not injured at all were Loki, Thor, Percy and Blizzard. Tony stared at them in amazement as they sat watching everyone else getting healed.

"How are you two not injured at all? I get how Thor and Loki aren't hurt, but you two?" Tony asked them. They looked at each other then said in unison,

"Cursed."

"Umm… how?" Natasha asked, sceptically.

"I took a bath in the River Styx, I don't recommend it. Burns like hell." Percy chuckled at his own joke and Clint who over had walked over to them and had heard it, laughed too. Blizzard snorted and rolled her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Bruce (who had gone back to normal size when the battle had finished) asked, confused.

"The River Styx is near Hades palace, which is in hell." Percy explained, Clint was now wiping away tears of laughter.

"I am merely cursed." Blizzard said with a shrug. There was something in her voice that sounded almost like resignation, like she had given up caring a long time ago. She stood and wandered away sadly.

"What's up with her?" Tony asked, "We won didn't we?" Clint looked at Tony like he was an idiot.

"You idiot Tony."

"What? What did I say?" Tony asked holding his hands up in a gesture of ignorance.

"Curses aren't exactly nice Tony." Percy said, a sad smile on his face.

"What's her curse?" Percy and Clint shared a long look then shook their heads sadly.

"Not our story to tell."

"Anyway Clint what's all this about being a demi-god?" Steve asked, frowning at Clint.

"Yeah, you could have told us!" Tony said angrily.

"Told you? Told you a secret that's been kept for thousands of years? Told you something you weren't ready for yet? How could I have told you about this world when your own had changed so much? Besides what would I have said? 'Hey guys, I'm half god! Wanna go have some lunch?' You wouldn't have believed me. Anyway I was gonna tell you everything this morning, but Thor and Loki came thundering in." Clint sighed, he glanced quickly at Natasha, she wasn't looking at him, she was glaring at a tree. _I think I made her mad._

"Do Thor and Loki know?" Steve asked quietly.

"They probably do now and I think Loki always suspected."

"I'm gonna go find Annabeth, make sure she's alright." Percy announced awkwardly as he stood up and strode away.

"What's Apollo god of again? I learned in school but I'm not sure I remember right." Bruce asked, trying to bring back civil conversation. Clint gave a sly grin and took a deep breathe.

"God of light, music, arts, knowledge, healing, plague and darkness, prophecy, poetry, purity, athletism, manly beauty, and enlightenment."

They gaped at him.

"What isn't he god of?" Steve asked.

"That's an even longer list." Clint said cheerfully. "But he's mainly known as the god of music, healing, prophecy and the sun."

"I think I remember something about Apollo now, didn't he drive some sort of chariot that bought daylight?" Bruce asked frowning.

"How is that possible? The sun's a ball of gas isn't it?" Steve asked looking puzzled.

"Yeah! How can a some cart thingy pull the sun?"

"Hey! Don't diss the sun chariot. It's not even a chariot, it's usually a sports car."

They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well it explains why you're good at archery." Bruce pointed out. Clint chuckled.

"There was never any circus, was there?" Natasha's voice was full of hurt and anger. Clint shook his head sadly.

"Satyr's are in almost every school in throughout the world, they find demi-gods and bring them here. Preferably before the monsters sniff them out, which usually starts happening in sixth grade. I was found the moment I started sixth grade. For us this is home. Camp Half-blood is the only safe place for us, the magical borders keep monsters out, which is why this attack is such a big deal. They can't have used the Labyrinth, it died a couple of years ago now when Daedalus died."

"Labyrinth?"

"Kinda like an underground maze, Daedalus created it but when he died the Labyrinth died with him, because its existence was tied to his life force."

"Right okay… so how did the monsters get in?" Steve asked, frowning again.

"Don't frown, when the wind changes you'll stay like that!" A tall girl about 16 said with a giggle, she winked at Steve. "And we wouldn't want that handsome face stuck in a frown, now would we?" She laughed as she skipped off, back to her friends who were all giggling and laughing too.

"Ignore the Aphrodite girl's, they go round crushing souls all the time." Clint said with a dismissive wave of his hand. That didn't stop Steve from going bright red, causing even more laughter from the group of Aphrodite girls.

"I think they're worse than me!" A voice from behind Clint said. Clint turned around with a grin on his face.

"Nico! How ya bin buddy?"

"Dad's pissed. Like really pissed. Don't tell everyone about this Clint, we'd have mass hysteria on our hands if they all found out, and not just from the Aphrodite cabin, but monsters aren't staying in Tartarus for long, if at all. They seem to be getting stronger too, which explains how they got into camp."

"That sounds serious." Bruce mumbled.

"So who's your godly parent?" Tony asked.

"Hades." They gulped. "I'm gonna go find Percy, he should know this."

"Isn't he cheerful." Steve said, unsure of himself in this new world.

"Who, Nico? He grew up too quickly if you ask me, he's barely a teenager. Lost his sister the same year they got to camp. Bianca joined the Hunters of Artemis, who is actually my auntie. She went on a quest to find Lady Artemis and save her before the winter solstice. She didn't make it. He wanders about by himself, in and out of the Underworld like a yo-yo. And then there was the war not long ago."

"War?!" Steve blurted out, looking shocked.

"Yep. Kronos, who is my great granddad, came back to life using a demi-god's body. He wanted to destroy Olympus and kill the gods. We had to defend New York against them. We lost a lot kids." Clint, and any demi-god within hearing distance bowed their heads sadly at the memory.

"How did he get hold of the demi-god whose body he used?" Bruce asked.

"Luke was angry at the gods, heck a lot of kids were, that's how Kronos got so many followers. He thought things would be better without them."

"He was a traitor." Natasha stated harshly. Clint shot her an angry look.

"No. He sacrificed himself at the end. He had the curse of Achilles, like Percy, only he knew his weak spot. He sacrificed his own life to defeat Kronos. He was a hero." A few of the surrounding demi-gods nodded and one of them said,

"So was Silena."

They didn't ask who Silena was, they didn't need to know. Thor and Loki sauntered over.

"Why did you not tell us you were a demi-god Friend Clint!?" Thor sounded hurt. Loki glared at him again.

"Must you shout everything brother!"

"You know, I think every time he shouts we should put the hat of shame on his head." Tony said thoughtfully, lightening the mood. Thor looked horrified.

"I was gonna tell you but all this happened."

Steve stood up and so did Bruce.

"Come on Tony, we should head back to the Tower, before it gets any darker." Steve said in his 'leadership' voice. They all began to walk towards Tony's car. Tony stood up and looked at Clint.

"You're not coming back are you?"

"Not tonight, maybe tomorrow night. Right now my family needs me." Tony nodded in understanding and walked after the others.


	5. Chapter 4

**I just want to thank everyone who has followed, favourited and/or reviewed this story! You guys are awesome!**

**Guest- Blizzard's hair is silver, she was just wearing a brown wig to hide it 'cos walking down the street with silver hair would attract to much attention , glad you like it though :)**

Chapter Four

Clint didn't head back to Avengers Tower for another week. Instead he helped fix the damage that had been inflicted upon the camp. Still he would've gone back sooner but there were a few things that they all had to deal with first.

All the campers stood, heads bowed in sorrow, around what was usually a campfire but was now several coffins with shrouds draped over them. The youngest was a boy of 9 from the Hephaestus cabin. The eldest a 17 year old girl from the Ares cabin. There was a boy and two girl's from the Athena cabin, three boys from the Hermes cabin, two boys from the Aphrodite cabin and a girl from the Apollo cabin.

Blizzard had stayed to help clear up the damage too, and stood next Percy and Annabeth. Her silver hair hung in it's usual plait, her eyes seemed so sad and full of loss, as though she'd seen enough death to last a lifetime. _But then,_ Clint thought, _she had probably seen enough death to last several lifetimes._

Chiron studied the campers, his students. A few of the youngster's had buried their faces in their siblings shoulders and many of the older girl's had buried their faces in their boyfriends necks. His eyes studied Clint, the best archer he had trained in hundreds of years. One of the abilities of a teacher was to see old pupils as what they were as students forever. And now, looking at Clint, Chiron still saw the scrawny, 11 year old that had run across the property line all those years before. Frightened, unsure of what was going to happen next. Chiron's eyes swept across the crowd of demi-gods to Blizzard. His oldest student. All those long years ago she had come to him, frightened of her power and alone. She had left two years later, vanished into the night. Every now and then she'd turn up again, her face wiser with each visit, her eyes so full of knowledge. And then she'd gone and found that witch, the one who had cursed her. And of course her first action was to anger said witch. To the point where said witch had gone and cursed her with immortality. Chiron shook his head. No-one should lead a life filled with as much sorrow as Blizzard had.

* * *

The next morning Clint was heading out, going back to the Tower, when Blizzard appeared next to him making him jump.

"How do you do that?" Clint asked.

"Years of practise, did you see Nico when he was here?"

"Yeah, he told me about the whole monsters not staying Tartarus thing."

Blizzard nodded.

"Good, you must be careful Clint. They'll smell you from a mile away in that tower." He nodded and went on his way.

* * *

Dumping his bow and arrows onto Steve's lap Clint yelled,

"I'M HOME!" Steve flew about a meter into the air and Clint couldn't help but think that, had she been there, Blizzard would have been proud.

"Hey, we were just starting to worry." Steve said, getting up just as Tony, Bruce, Thor and Loki appeared.

"I take it Tasha's still pissed off at me for not telling her the truth."

"Yep." Tony said popping the p.

"I'm sure she'll be fine soon." Bruce said carefully.

"What do mean 'fine soon'" Clint asked, looking Bruce in the eyes.

"What Bruce was trying to say, in his own way, was that Lady Natasha keeps throwing knives at dummies that appear to have your face and shooting targets that also have your face." Loki said as he went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Clint blinked.

"That bad huh?"

"Yes, although my brother could have been nicer about it." Thor said sadly.

Clint rolled his eyes and wandered down to the gym. Which was probably not the greatest idea to ever cross his mind.

He never even saw the knife coming, it whizzed past his face, narrowly missing his ear by a matter of inches.

"Get. Out. Now." Natasha growled menacingly, another knife already in her hand. Clint put his hands up in surrender.

"Is this about my lying to you?" The knife left her hand and hit the wall next to the other one, she picked up a third knife and aimed.

"Everything you ever told me was a lie! I trusted you! You were the first person I let in Clint and now it turns out that even _you_ were a fake!"

"Nat I wanted to tell you! I did! But I couldn't, it wasn't just _my_ secret. I hated lying to you, Nat, really I did." Clint hung his head and thought of all the times he'd wanted to tell her about his crazy, dysfunctional family tree.

Natasha paused, knife poised to strike, and remembered all those times when he looked like he wanted to tell her something, something important, and then shook his head and changed the subject. She remembered all the moments when she'd bought up the circus and he'd look guiltily away.

"Would you have believed me? If I'd told you, before any of this happened." Clint asked quietly, gesturing to the building around them. She knew what he meant. Would she have believed him, without proof? Before a hammer had landed in the New Mexican desert and changed people's perspective.

"I'd have said you were crazy."

"Exactly."

"I didn't say I wouldn't have believed you." And with that Natasha turned and went upstairs where she retreated to her room and sat in silence.

* * *

Avengers Tower returned to it's former happy days. Thor and Loki joined Tony's 'Teach the idiots how to use technology' classes, which only actually consisted of them and Steve. Natasha and Clint went back to their usual friendly relationship although it felt like something was missing now, not trust, something deeper. Loki joined the 'Prank Gang' which before had only consisted of Clint and Tony, and the three of them wreaked havoc. Bruce and Tony went back to their mad scientific experiments that usually ended in something exploding and Bruce hulking out.

The only thing that changed was the fact that demi-gods were in and out of the Tower like yo-yo's. It became a third home to all demi-gods, the first home being camp and the second Percy's mum's place. Tony, Bruce and the Athena kids (especially Annabeth) hit it right off, Steve hit it off with everyone, although he tended to avoid the more ruthless of the Aphrodite girls', Natasha buddied up with the Ares cabin, Thor was used as everyone's teddy bear, and Loki was best buddies with the Hermes cabin (much to everyone's dismay).

The only demi-god the others hadn't seen since the battle at camp was Blizzard. It took them a while but eventually they worked up the courage to ask Percy about her.

"Hey Percy, what happened to Blizzard?" Bruce asked tentatively.

"You mean my half-sister? She doesn't live at camp, she kinda doesn't live anywhere. She wanders."

"Aren't you worried that a monster'll get her?" Tony asked.

"Nah, Blizzard's kind of invincible. I mean she _can_ be killed, it'd just be seriously hard to do."

"How come?" It was an innocent enough question, but the Percy was uncomfortable with it all the same. After all it wasn't his tale to tell.

"Look guy's it's not my story to tell, okay, maybe one day Blizzard'll tell you for herself."

They watched him leave with puzzled expressions, then all heads turned to Clint.

"Touchy subject?" Tony asked.

"You could say that." And Clint would say no more on matter. Steve, Bruce and Natasha left it alone, but that didn't stop Tony. He asked all the demi-gods around, but either none of them knew or they wouldn't tell.

What really pissed Tony off was the fact that Thor and Loki both knew all about it but wouldn't talk about it either. They seemed kind of scared of her, almost as though she were more powerful than them.

* * *

Steve was the first one to see the figure on the roof of the Tower. He was up there watching the sunset when he noticed the slim figure and silver-white plait standing by the railings.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She said in odd, old-fashioned accent.

"Yes, it is." Steve replied.

"You're wondering why I'm here." Blizzard smile slightly.

"Can you read minds?" Steve asked, puzzled as to how she knew. Blizzard laughed and shook her head.

"No. You merely wear your thoughts on your sleeve Captain Rogers."

"I've been told that before, but in slightly different words." Blizzard smiled, but then her face suddenly grew serious.

"Unfortunately I do not come with good news."

"Why, what's happened?"

"Nothing as of yet. But something is coming, something big. Two different threats, one for each of our worlds."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"When you have lived as long as I have some things are clearer than others. It is in the very air we breathe. Both our worlds are in grave danger, and I do not use that saying lightly."

"What is this danger?"

"That I do not know. I wish I did, but unfortunately not even _I _know that, and those who do know will say nothing of it. And…" Blizzard trailed off, there was worry and fear etched across her face and Steve wanted so much to comfort her, but he didn't know how.

"And what?"

"The gods' have…have shut off Olympus, they will not communicate with us. They have never done this before, not even in _my _time."

"You say that like you've lived for a long time."

"I have, I wasn't even born in _your _time." There was a burst of snowflakes and she was gone.

Steve sat on the rooftop for a long time after Blizzard left, thinking about these two dangers. But his mind kept wandering to Blizzard herself. She'd lived longer than he had, but didn't look older than 19. She could disappear in burst of snowflakes and turn things to ice just by touching them.

By the time he went back inside the others had gone to bed. _Guess I'll have to tell them in the morning,_ he thought to himself as he got into bed.

That night Steve Rogers dreamt of snow.

**Remember guys I need you to review and point out any mistakes I make or tell me how I can improve! Hope you liked the chapter!**


End file.
